Green Eyes
by Phoenix Flames
Summary: If you have seen the movie Watership Down, then you will have heard the song Bright Eyes, This is a song sung by Hermione To the tune but it's about Harry's Life!


Green Eyes.

By Tanya Colligan.

Title: Green Eyes.

Author: Tanya Colligan or Bubblegum Hippie Chicka.

Summary: Told by Hermione Granger in next generation status, she is telling children a legend that has been passed down. Sung to the tune of bright eyes, I wrote the song myself :) This is my first H/H shipping fic. 

Chapters: None, shortish story.

Spoilers: All books.

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, but I own the children and another character, see if you can spot her. 

Green Eyes.

"Is everybody comfortable?" Hermione Granger asked looking around at the seven children spread in front of her.

The children all nodded, they were, Morgan Granger aged five and Princess Granger aged six, Hermione's own children. Then there were Hermione's best friend Clio O Conner's children Kaylee and Steve Finnigan. Who were also 5 and 6. Ron's two kids lay on there stomach's watching Hermione. Ron had twin daughters, Hallie and Lottie, who were seven. And one more child, his name was Harry Potter, named for his father who had died just a week after he was born.

Hermione began her song

_Green Eyes, I really love you,_

_Green, Eyes, you know it's true._

_I first met you on a train,_

_You and Ron thought I was a pain._

_Our first Halloween at Hogwarts School,_

_Someone let in a troll like a fool._

_Stuck in the girls loo,_

_You and Ron saved me our friendship now true._

_We all helped but you battled Voldie so brave,_

_Of course you wouldn't be his slave_

_Green Eyes, I really love you._

_Green Eyes, you know it's true._

_You, Ron and I best friends from the start,_

_Nothing could tear us apart._

_You got lost in Knockturn Alley,_

_All except me thought it was cool acted really pally._

_A little while after you and Ron flew a car,_

_Back to our school which was quite far._

_That year you rescued Ginny from Riddle,_

_I hated that guy he was such a fiddle._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Then in year three the dementors they came, _

_Unfortunately knocked you out, what a shame._

_You met a realtion by the name of Black, _

_Stepfather, you're papa's best friend and that's a fact._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Forth year battle a Norwegian Ridgeback,_

_Defeated with no help from Sirius Black,_

_Had arguements with Ron,_

_So I carry on singing my song._

_The merpeople you met,_

_Rescued Ron and Gabrielle all I can say is Harry you are so wet._

_The last task of the year was a maze, full of evil,_

_But you saw a friend die and brought his body back to his mum that was unevil._

_You won a whole lot of money and gave it away,_

_That was so kind, I'll say!_

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Year five when the army arrived,_

_The order of the phoenix you survived._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Year six came and went got in trouble with girlfriend for making a spruce, _

_The child you were going to train to good use,_

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Year seven Ginny gave birth,_

_I bought your child some mirth._

_This is when you fought your final battle,_

_Shake, rock and Rattle._

_Shake , rock and Rattle._

_You killed yourself to kill Voldemort in your final battle._

_But now the saga starts again with your single son,_

_If I had to choose my hero you'd be the one._

_You sacrificed yourself to rid that evil from the wizard world,_

_In my arms your son I held._

_You may be dead now my friend,_

_But your legend lives on to the end._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._

_Green eyes, I love you._

_Green eyes, you know it's so true._


End file.
